Konoha High School Romance, Betrayel, heartbreak
by resident evil master85
Summary: This is about a new kid who moves to Konoha and goes to high school. He soon meets and falls in love with a gorgeus girl, but many problems occur along the way.Pairings: OCxSaku,NaruXHina,SasuXIno,LeeXTen,Rated M for Language and LEMONS
1. New kid on the block

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..but it would be sweet if I did

**Chapter 1: New kid on the block**

As Matty looked out of his new house's window all he could think of were his old friends and how much he missed them. _Ugh, this blows cock. Why did my mom make me move here, the kids here look like idiots, but then again I start school tomorrow so maybe ill meet some sweet kids there._ He slowly closed his eyes thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

Matty was 14 years old, he was average height and had hair so dark it looked black, It went a little bit over his eyes so he flipped it to the side sometimes. And to go along with the dark hair he had brown eyes. He played football at his old high school and skateboarded a lot. He was also Caucasian, It is safe to say that he is basically an average kid.

"Matty, come down for breakfast!" His mom demanded.

"Whatever, I'll be down in two minutes mom!" He shouted. _Fucking hold your horses, she is so antsy nowadays that we have this crappy apartment. All she talks about is how great this house will look in a couple months. Well I don't care im going out after breakfast anyway._

"Mom, I'm not hungry. Can I please leave I wanna check this place out?"

"Fine, just don't ask me for food later than."

"Whatever."

So he went to the closet to get his skateboard and skated off through town.

A blonde boy at 14 years of age was sitting in his room as he woke up when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Naruto, What's up? I wanted to know if you wanted to get some ramen."

"Oh yea! I'll be there in a second Sakura!" He said with a grin. "Wait, will Sasuke be there?"

"No, that's why I asked you, no ones really around town today being it's the day before school starts, they are all shopping and hanging at the beach. So I thought, 'Hey I haven't seen Naruto in over a week maybe I could bring him for ramen.' And so I did."

"Oh, okay."

So they walked to the Ichiraku ramen shop to eat.

"Yea, can I have the Miso pork ramen? Hey what's that sound?"

"I don't know but it's annoying."

"Oh it's a skateboard. It must be Shikamaru, he is the only one I know that skates" Naruto said.

"That's not Shikamaru, well he must be new, and he looks our age. Oh, he's coming in for some ramen."

"Uhh yea, can I have some Chicken and pork ramen, please?" Matty said

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm training to become a medical ninja. What's your name?"

"Oh, My name is Matty, I like to play football and skateboard."

"That's cool, so what grade are you in?" Naruto inquired

"I'm going into freshman year this year."

"No way! We are too we could all hang out tomorrow." Sakura exclaimed.

"Yea, but don't hang with a kid named Uchiha Sasuke, he's a complete Dick."

"Naruto! Don't say things like that!" She said as she punched him on the head.

They all laughed and so they went to Sakura's house to chill.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I'm down with that." Matty said.

"Um….How about "the 40 year old virgin?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Oh man, I have been wanting to see that for a while now." Naruto claimed.

And so they watched the movie and they all laughed a lot and at the end they decided they should call it a night.

"Okay, so how about this we all meet up at my place tomorrow morning and we can walk to school from there." Sakura said.

"I'm not going to." Naruto said.

"Why not Naruto?" Matty asked.

"Well I know Sakura will invite Sasuke so im not even going to bother fighting with him."

"Okay, so it will just be me and you ,Matty, and Sasuke."

"Okay, Sakura, I'll be there, peace" He said as he headed out and jumped on his skateboard.

When he got home it was 8 at night so he decided to go to watch some T.V. then go to bed because he was so eager to hang out with his new friends in the morning.

When Matty woke up the next morning it was 5:30 A.M. and he needed to be at Sakura's by 6:45 so he had plenty of time. He made himself scrambled eggs and bacon and scarfed it all down. When he was done it was barely six o clock. So he decided to go now instead of having to wait 45 minutes.

"Hey, Sakura, I'm bored and I was wondering if I can come now." Matty asked.

"Yea, that's fine. It will be fun! Oh yea, don't forget about your books and stuff."

"Haha, im not _that_ stupid." He said. So he hung up and as he walked away he tripped over his own feet. _Okay, so maybe I am THAT stupid._ So Matty was walking when he started to text message his mom telling her where he was going, but as he was walking he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going so he ended up being knocked backwards by walking into some sort of gourd.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" said a boy with purple on his face.

"Yeah, We could kill you on the spot right now for walking into our brother." Said a girl who seemed to be an older blonde woman. " So do we have to ask you again?"

"Kankuro, Temari, stop." Said a boy with a gourd on his back and red spikey hair.

"Look man I'm so sorry, I just wasn't paying attention. Oh yea by the way my name is Matty, what is your's?"

"My name is Sabakuno Gaara, but just call me Gaara. Those two are my brother and sister, they are Kankuro and Temari. You really are lucky that you caught me in a good mood because I probably would have killed you." Said Gaara as his mouth turned into a twisted grin.

"Uh, thanks then. I guess. So do you guys go to Konoha High?"

"Yes we all do, I'm a freshman, my brother is a sophomore and my sister is a junior. Me and my brother play football and my sister plays soccer."

"Oh well I'm on the football team, or at least I hope I will be. Hey, I'm free after school can you guys hang?"

"You want _us_ to hang with you? You realize we almost just killed you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay We'll hang."

"Sorry Gaara but me and Temari can't because she has practice and I have to go get my football equipment."

"Oh okay, well then ill just go to your house after school then Matty."

"Okay! Well I gotta go, bye!"

"What's your problem Gaara we could wipe the floor with him!"

"Well I was going to, until I saw he was new and lonely, rather him hang with us than hang out with faggots and bad kids."

"Whatever, but you got soft Gaara."

"Shut the fuck up Temari."

And so as Matty sped off to Sakura's house he thought that this was the best day of his life. But little did he know that something big was about to happen.

**Thanks for reading please review, and don't worry there will be A LOT more conflict next chapter, I plan on updating every day. **


	2. First day of school

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…… but I do own a toothbrush if anyone cares…yea ok let's get on with this story people.

**Chapter two: The first day of school**

"Hey Sakura-chan how's it going?"

"It's good, here come in. My moms making us breakfast."

"Oh, that's great. Thank you Mrs. Haruno"

And so Matty and Sakura both ate their eggs and waited for Sasuke.

"So, what Naruto said the other day, about Sasuke, that wasn't true right? Like how he's a dick?"

"No he's not, he's just not talkative and he keeps to himself, unlike Naruto who just blurts shit out a lot. Sasuke is actually very hot! Sakura said, but as soon as she said it she turned a shade of red Matty had never seen before. Just then they heard a knock.

"It must be Sasuke, I'll be right back."

So Sakura went to see who was at the door.

"So Matty you just moved here?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Oh yea, just yesterday actually, this place is amazing."

"Never mind, it was just the mailman. So Matty do you have your schedule with you?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yea, one sec, here you go."

"Well we have all the same classes, but we aren't in Sasuke and Naruto's period 7 class. In period 7 we have Drama, while they have Tech. They think Drama is 'gay'." She concluded with a smile.

"That's cool."

And another knock came at the front door.

"That had better be Sasuke or were going to be late!"

So they both went to the door to find a Boy wearing A blue T-shirt with white shorts on. He had black hair that spiked in the back but was smooth in the front.

"Hey, Sakura, who's this?" The boy asked.

"Hi, Sasuke! Oh, this is Matty he is in all our classes except your P7."

"Ah, so your Matty? Sakura told me about you on the phone last night, she said you played football, well I do too so it looks like we'll be teammates." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's cool." Matty said

"Okay, let's head out before it's too late."

So the three of them walked to school, Matty stopped at the ramen shop to buy his lunch for that day (since he just moved he didn't have much food with him.).

"Well guys looks like we are now entering Hell." Sakura said.

"Sakura! Sakura!" A boy was shouting from farther away. He had bowl cut and VERY bushy eyebrows, he also had big buggy eyes, and he was wearing a green spandex suit. _This guy looks like he just came out of a lunatic asylum._

"Sakura, how are you? Who is this with you guys?" He asked.

"Oh, Lee this is Matty, Matty this is Rock Lee our schools best soccer player and boxer."

"Hi, it has been great meeting you, Matty, but I'm late so I will talk to you two later."

And so Lee ran off.

"Wow, he had weird eyebrows." Matty teased.

"Yea that's always been my turnoff from him." Sakura said while laughing.

"Well the bells gonna ring soon so we better get to class." Sasuke said.

So they all walked to their homeroom. The teacher was a tall brown haired man, with a scar across hi face. Matty took a seat next to Sakura and on his other side was Gaara. In front of him was Naruto and behind him was a weird girl with lavender colored eyes, she was very shy.

"Hello, class!" Said the teacher.

"I will be your homeroom teacher, my name in Iruka."

By the time he was done with his little speech, it was time for P1. The first 3 periods flew by and just like that it was lunch. He found Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto and they all went to sit down outside.

"Ah, Matty I see you like the ramen too. It's SO good." Naruto said.

"Shut up, loser." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Hey! Shut your fucking face you butt fucking son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed.

"Yo, calm down man." Matty said.

Naruto stormed off.

"Is it like this everyday?" Matty asked.

"Ugh, yes unfortunately." Sakura said.

And just like that lunch was over. The first class he had after lunch was anatomy. His teacher was a young, busty, blonde woman. The class seemed to drag on forever, but right when he was about to fall asleep the bell rang and it was time for period 6. Period 6 flew by being that it was cooking. So it was time for Drama with Sakura.

"Hey, Matty, are you ready." She asked.

"Yea, ill be there in a minute." Matty said.

So they both dropped the books they had gotten into the locker, and went to the auditorium. The air-conditioning felt good against Matty's skin. Then the teacher came in. He had white spiky hair, with a mask over his mouth and his head band covered one eye.

"Hello class, I am going to get to the point, we have 4 marking periods in the year. So we will be doing a play during the first 2 and one during the last 2. The plays will be for all of Konoha to see."

He heard a lot of people gasp and say "Oh, my god."

"The auditions are tomorrow for the first play."

"What is it" asked a boy with a dog on his head.

"We will be doing Romeo and Juliet."

A few giggles erupted and the boys gasped. He heard things like "Well, if I get the part of Juliet, then I hope Romeo is a hottie."

"And yes, everyone must try out for the lead role."

_Ugh... I hope that I'm not lead._

And so with that he passed out books and sent them off. The rest of the day went by fine, and he just remembered he was going to hang out with Gaara today. So he went to the front of the school and waited.

"Hey, Gaara, you ready to go get ramen?"

"Yea but one second lets go back to my house I need to get my brother something." He said in his creepy almost monotone voice.

When they got to Gaara's house they walked in and heard something very bad.

"Well, what could we have done Kankuro, just leave him there?" a girls voice complained.

"Yes, Temari I never wanted him living with us. You watch one night he will kill us or something. He is a monster! And he will never change, I didn't want him hanging out with that Matty kid today because if Matty says one thing bad about Gaara he will probably kill him!" An angry Kankuro yelled.

When he heard the last part Matty felt a chill go up his spine. Gaara noticed this.

"You can leave if you want." Gaara said in his monotone voice. It seemed he wasn't bothered at all by it.

"No man I'm fine." Matty said.

"So you think I'm a monster eh Kankuro?"

"Uh, Gaara, I didn't want you to hear that." Kankuro choked out as Gaara stepped closer. Each step was like a dagger in thee heart of Kankuro. He was nervous.

"Well if you hate me so much then kill me."

"Shut up Gaara."

"Fine, then I'm leaving, I don't want to be in the same house as a coward."

"Gaara wait." Temari said.

"No Temari."

"Why did you say that to him, you're the monster!" Temari shouted as Gaara and Matty left.

"Uh, Gaara?" Matty asked.

"Yes?"

"Well where are you sleeping tonight?"

"I don't know, I'll manage.

"No, why don't you sleep at my house tonight?"

"What? Didn't you just hear what he said?"

"Yeah, but as long as you don't kill me, my mom wouldn't care about u sleeping in the guest room plus shes leaving tomorrow for the weekend so if you stay tomorrow we can throw a party and invite some of our friends and some hot girls and maybe we can get some action." Matty said as a broad smile went across his face.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He said not changing his voice, but Matty knew he was happy. So they both walked to the ramen shop to grab a bite to eat.

**Thanks For reading if you did.. Please review!**

**Next Chapter- Roomates or Getting some action. And there will be Graphic sexual content, **


	3. The Party!

**Ok, so this next chapter is DEFINITELY going to have GRAPHIC LEMONS if you do not like anything sexual then don't read this chapter….. Ok well whatever just read it anyway **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own the character Matty**

_In last chapter Matty invited Gaara to stay with him awhile and that they would throw a party! _

**Chapter 3: The Party**

"Yo, mom I'm home! Oh yea, and I brought a friend, he's gonna stay the night, okay?" Matty yelled up to his mom, who was packing for the business trip this weekend.

"Okay, who is it?" his mom asked.

"His name is Gaara." Matty said.

" Oh, alright I'll be down in a sec."

"Uh, Gaara let me show you your room."

So Matty took Gaara upstairs and he unpacked his things. After that they both went downstairs to make themselves dinner.

"Yo, Gaara, what kind of ramen you want?"

"I don't care, whatever you got"

"Ok two miso pork ramen."

So they both ate ramen and after that they headed up to bed, they needed to get up early the next day due to the party.

"Oh yea, and Gaara…." Matty said. "Wake up early we need to find some slutty chicks, and get some booze."

"Ok man, I got some booze at my house but I don't want to go there because I might end up killing Kankuro."

"Ok so goodnight."

Matty heard his mom leave at around 6:30 in the morning. He didn't want to get up but he knew he had to in order to get some girls.

"Gaara."

"Hn?"

"Get up I need to get the drinks, and you got to go get some girls."

"No, you get the drinks and meet me back here, then we'll go get the girls, I already have a couple in mind."

"Fine."

And with that, Matty walked to Gaara's house to get the liquor. He snuck in to the house. Apparently they had been drinking last night as Temari had a bottle of vodka in her hand, and Kankuro was holding a beer bottle._ Jeez, I hope there is some left for us._

"Yo, Kankuro."

He lay motionless

"Kankuro." Matty said a little higher. So Matty bent right down in front of his ear.

"KANKURO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What? What the fuck do you want? And why are you screaming?"

"Kankuro shut the fuck up, I have the worst headache right now." Temari said as she struggled to just get up.

"Kankuro we are having a huge party at my house tonight you wanna come?"

"Yea, I'll go."

"Good come to my house at 8 tonight, bring booze. There will be a lot of slutty girls there." Matty then smirked. "Which reminds me, Temari do you wanna go?" he asked innocently. Kankuro was laughing, when Temari chucked her bottle at Matty. It missed him and she curled up into a ball on the sofa. Matty left and was walking home when he saw Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura!" Matty called.

"Matty! Hi how's it going?

"Fine, hey im having a party tonight at 8, do you wanna come?"

"Sure I will be there."

"I'll see you there then, peace."

So Matty got home and Gaara was waiting for him. They both went out to find girls. Matty had gotten about 30 people so he went home Gaara had gotten about 50 so all in all they had around 80 people going, not including Matty, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, or Sasuke. And by the time they were done setting up the keg, people were already coming in by the handful. A lot more people came than he expected. Definitely more than 80 anyway. Matty and Gaara both looked at each other when it seemed that word got around to even the seniors around school.

"Dude, this is going to be so sweet." Matty said excitedly.

"Yea I know." Gaara said as he walked off.

"Hey, Sasuke, glad you could make it." Matty greeted him.

"Yea well, all I heard was the word slutty said like 10 times so I was like, 'what the hell?'." He joked.

"I'm nervous though because I invited Sakura, and I don't want her to think I only go after slutty girls."

"What, you like her?"

"No, No, No, I just wanted to…. I-I Uh" Matty turned red and couldn't help laughing. The truth was that he really did like Sakura. Sasuke smiled and said "Well whatever."

"Wow!" Matty shouted to Sasuke. "Who is that blonde?" Matty asked

"Oh, that's Ino, possibly the sluttiest girl in Konoha. Go over there and talk to her."

And Matty did just that. "Hey, I saw you from across the room and I couldn't help noticing how pretty you are."

"That's the best you can do?"

"Yes." Matty said looking depressed.

"Well whatever, my name is Ino, what's yours?"

"Oh, uh mine is Matty."

"Cute name, so your new to Konoha?"

"Yea I just moved."

"Oh sorry, I dropped my pack of gum."

As she bent down Matty looked down her shirt, like the perv he is. She had nice breasts. He could feel his manhood stiffen. He wanted her.

"Yo, why don't we drink?" Ino suggested.

"Yea, lets go."

So they did shots, and beer pong until Naruto couldn't stand, Sasuke couldn't talk, and Kankuro was humping the couch. He saw Gaara give him a twisted smirk as a girl took Gaara's hand and led him into another room._ Dammit, if Gaara gets laid tonight and I don't I am going to be pissed. I don't care even if I just get oral._ Ino seemed a bit tipsy.

"Why don't me and you go to your room so I can show you a few tricks." Ino said as she played with Matty's shirt.

"Okay!"

So Ino dragged Matty upstairs and threw him on the bed._ Yay! Im not going to be a virgin! Hooray!_ Ino pressed her lips on Matty's while unzipping his pants. Matty was busy taking her top of and unhooking her bra. And then Ino had pulled down his boxers revealing Matty's full erection. She looked impressed.

"Now do you want it gentle or rough?"

"Do me rough, Ino."

As he said that she just put hand around his erection. She started teasing him by just tickling the head. He started to moan from the pleasure, but she stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

She put on an evil grin. "Because, I want you to beg."

"What?"

"I want you to beg for your pleasure."

_Who the fuck does she think she is. Jeez, shes such a bitch and a tease._ But, nevertheless, Matty wanted pleasure.

"Please, Ino, can you give me pleasure?"

"Of course."

She started pumping his penis slowly and then fast, and then slow. He moaned from this pleasure, he thought surely he was going to explode. He heard a bed creaking in the room next to his. _Heh, Gaara must be having fun in there. I bet his girl didn't make him beg. _He them saw her head start to go down and waited for her moist, hot mouth to wrap around his penis. He was anticipating it, and then her mouth and tongue went around his dick. Matty let out an extremely loud moan. This was the best feeling he had ever had in his life. Her head bobbed up and then down, until she came off and started jerking him.

"Do you think I can get your whole dick in my mouth?"

"Go for it." Matt said as he felt like a king.

And so she did, she took him all in and he felt like he was in heaven_. This feeling is the best. If this feels this good, imagine what sex will be like! _He felt like he was about to climax.

"Ino, I'm about to cum!" He said. She came off for a brief second.

"Then let me swallow it, I can take it." She said as she went back on. He felt her tongue circle his penis and foreskin. He was about to cum, this was truly the best day of his life. But right when he was about to cum the door opened. He let out a huge moan. Ino tried to hold it all in but she had to spit some out, but Matty wasn't done. So he started jerking off and came all of her.

"Ugh, that was great. That was the…" Matty was cut off as he looked at the doorway, he didn't notice it at first but there she was. Sakura was standing in the doorway, her face was completely red. She hurriedly closed the door.

"Thanks, Ino, but I gotta go, be right back." Matty said ask he frantically pulled up his pants.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Matty screamed.

"Matty, I'm sorry I walked in on you." Sakura looked down.

"Heh, Sakura don't worry, actually it's my fault for not locking the door." Matty joked.

"So…you like Ino?" she asked.

"Me? No I don't like her, she just brought me upstairs and we started to kiss. I just wanted to practice kissing because there is a girl in school I like, and I don't want to be bad for her. You know what I mean?"

"Yea I guess." Sakura laughed.

"Yea, hey since tomorrow is Saturday do you want to go to the movies or something?"

"Yea, that would be nice." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, Sakura."

"Yes, Matty?"

"Did, you drink at all?"

"Yea a couple shots."

"Then why don't you stay here you can have my mom's room."

"Okay I will, can I just take a shower?"

"Yea sure."

"Oh yea, and Matty?" Sakura said

"Yes?"

"You might want to take off your shirt."

"Why?"

Sakura giggled "Because you have some white stuff on the bottom of it."

Matty looked and turned red and ran into his room. When he came out he saw Gaara and Sasuke leave a room both sweating. Matty looked in awe.

"What, Matty?" Sasuke asked.

"You two were just in there?" Matty asked.

"Yeah. Oh my god! Its not what you think!" Sasuke said embarrassed. Gaara was shaking his head.

"Then what happened?"

"Oh, me and Gaara just double teamed this hot brunette, he got a BJ while I did her from behind."

They all pounded their fists.

"What did you get from Ino?" Gaara asked.

"Oh." Matty started to blush.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I got a BJ from Ino…" Sasuke and Gaara looked impressed and happy for him. "But right when I ejaculated in Ino's mouth Sakura walked in and saw, and I didn't realize she was there….so I ejaculated onto Ino because I wasn't TOTALLY finished."

There was dead silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Sasuke was on the floor rolling and laughing, while Gaara had a psychotic smile and was chuckling evilly.

"What's going on?" Naruto came out of another room sweating.

"HAHAHA Matty got caught getting a BJ by Sakura!" Sasuke explained.

Naruto joined in on the laughing.

"Ok, guys its not that funny."

"Sure." Said Naruto.

"Fuck you guys I'm going to go drink a couple shots. Anybody want some?"

They all went with him. A little while later Sakura came down the stairsto see what was going on.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Uh-oh, looks like Sakura caught you again Matty! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto said. Gaara and Sasuke laughed too. Sakura turned red again and sat next to Matty. And as the 5 of them sat there in the house, just drinking and fucking around, they realized that this could be one of the best nights of there lives, because now they were truly best friends. But little did they know that the next day had many surprises to bring.

**Well that's the end of that chapter, I hope you all enjoyed  I found it humorous. There wont be much lemons in the next chapter, I will update tomorror, I swear! I usually update every day. well there's going to be more so please Review I'm begging PLEASE! Ok well bye!**

**Next chapter- Date to the movies.**

**Preview- Matty and Sakura go to the movies with Garra, Naruto, and Sasuke. All is going well but then a mysterious person from Sakura's past shows up, will he end all hopes for Matty to be with Sakura? Find out by reviewing!**


	4. Chick Flick

**Hey guys, I hope you like last chapter, because it was funny, and fun to write. Yea I guess I am a little perverted, lol no jk it's just fun to write. Ok well here is the next chapter, and if you READ THEN PLEASE REVIEW! I have about 45 hits with only 1 review and 1 favorite. Please, make me feel good! Ok whatever.**

_Last chapter, Matty and Gaara both threw a huge party with some lemony goodness, if you catch my drift ;)._

**Chapter Four: Chick flick**

When Matty woke at 10 the next morning he felt a sharp pain constantly going through his head._ Ah fuck! I shouldn't have drank so much. Well I might as well get up now anyway. _Matty could not remember anything about last night after the "incident". He looked at the foot of his bed and saw Naruto and Sasuke._ Why are they here?_ He heard someone downstairs. He decided to check who it was. He went downstairs to find Gaara walking around.

"Oh, hey Gaara. What's up, did you just wake up?"

"No man, I don't sleep."

"Oh, ok." Matty seemed a bit surprised._ He doesn't sleep? That's pretty weird._ "Well what happened last night after we started doing shots?"

"Well, I started to get fucked up so I decided to sit on the roof, which probably wasn't the smartest idea at the time. And you guys stayed here, you actually had to be carried upstairs by Naruto and Sasuke, they were also both wasted. Sakura did about 2 and went upstairs, she was fine."

"Oh, ok. Well that's good." Matty cringed as he felt his head throb. "Yo, do you have a hangover?"

"Nah man, I just went and sat so I didn't feel a lot." As he said this they heard a loud scream and then banging. Naruto had just fallen down the stairs.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelped.

"Naruto! Shut the fuck up! I think my head is going to explode." Sasuke told him as he came down the stairs. They all sat at the table and drank coffee.

"So how did you guys do last night?" Matty asked.

"Well we were ok. Oh my god this brunette we had was SO hot man!" Sasuke said.

"Yea, I cant believe she let us double tem her." Gaara said as they high fived each other.

"How'd you do Naruto?" Matty asked.

"Well I was with Hinata, she's really prude so I couldn't get anything from her. All we did was make out. And even then she was way to uncomfortable, so she just left."

"Wow, at least I got oral, but you got nothing. That is bad." Matty teased.

"Oh yea? Well at least I didn't get walked in on. How stupid are you to not lock a door at a party where everyone just walks in on everyone else." Naruto retaliated.

"He does have a point." Sasuke said.

"Well, I mean… I would have but she liked just shoved me onto the bed and we started kissing and stuff, and before I knew it she unbuckled my pants." Matty said. Sasuke and Naruto snickered.

"Well was the oral good?" Gaara asked.

"Oh my god, it was the best. Well I mean I never got it before, but it was amazing. It was weird though, because at first she just like jerked me a little, and teased, but then she stopped." Matty said.

"Why?" They all asked in unison.

"She said she wanted me to beg for pleasure. So I did, I mean what else was I going to do?"

There was silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all roared with laughter.

"What?" Matty asked.

"Matty is Ino's bitch!" they all said.

"You guys fucking suck." Matty said. Sakura was now waking up and coming down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Ino told matt to beg her for pleasure." Sasuke said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, well you told her no right?" she asked.

"Well not exactly, I said 'Ino my baby can you please give me pleasure? I beg you'."

"Wow, well at least you got it." She said

"Just hope no one else finds out."

"Whatever, so anyway when are we going to the movies today and what are we going to see?" They all argued over what to see.

"Ok! Everyone calm down. What we are going to do is put al 5 genres we want in a hat. We will then pick one out. Ok, so we want Horror, Sci-Fi, Action, Romance, and Drama." Matty said. He shook the hat, twirled it, and picked one out. "Ugh, we got romance guys." Sakura looked at them all triumphantly.

"Okay, we will go later tonight then. At around 8. When we come home we get hammered and passout, again.

"Deal." They all said.

Sakura started to get herself ready at around 5 o clock. All the guys did were take showers and throw on new clothes. At around 7 Sakura came out.

"Hey guys, you all ready?" Sakura said.

_Oh my god. She looks stunning, she is so hot! Oh man, she is sitting next to me when we go to see that movie tonight._ All the guys stared. Sakura was wearing a red tube top, with a black mini skirt and black pumps.

"Uh, guys?"

"Oh, sorry." The guys said. And so they headed out to the movies. The movie they all went to see was called "My first love". It was the ultimate chick flick. It had some laughter than it was sad, then laughter again. During the middle of the movie Sakura put her head on Matty's shoulder. He felt her breath on his arm. _Why is she doing this? Does she like me? Does she know I like her? Oh no._ Matty started to get worried, because he felt his pants get tighter. Sasuke who was on the other side of him noticed and kept trying to repress laughs. It didn't work, he could here Sasuke snicker.

"Matty? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm great, why do you ask?

"Because you're a little antsy."

"Oh, I'm just itchy."

"Oh, ok."

So the movie went on, Matty was lucky she didn't notice his pants. When they got out she yawned.

"Hey is everyone staying at my place tonight?" Matty asked.

"Yea I am." Sakura said. "If you don't mind."

"No it's cool; I want you guys to stay." Naruto and Sasuke also nodded. So everyone would be there tonight. Just as they started to leave it happened. Sakura was walking near Matty when someone in front of them blocked their way out.

"Um, excuse me, can you please move?" Matty asked.

"I don't think so, faggot." Said a kid with an oversized shirt, and bandages all over his face. He was standing with another kid with spiky hair and holes in his hands. And a girl who was VERY attractive.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble please just let us through." Matty said.

The kid with spiky hair stepped in. "No, how about this, we take your girl there, we fuck her, then we'll send her back to you when we are finished."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gaara said as his eyes started to become evil and lustful. The spiky haired kid made a grab for her chest when a fist connected with his face.

"Never go near this girl again! Do you hear me?" The kid was still on the ground. Sakura looked stunned.

"That was a huge mistake my friend." The bandaged guy said as he swung for Matty, but he was tripped by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't touch our friend." They said as Gaara's sand crept up on their feet.

"Sabaku Sousou!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs as the sand crushed all three of their feet. The three screamed. By now they were making a scene. The cops ran over.

"Are you okay? I saw the whole thing believe me you guys are not in trouble, but they are going away for a year." And so they left the movies and headed home. No one talked on the whole way home. They got home and Gaara had already poured them all shots.

"Matty can we talk?" Sakura asked. So Matty followed her into the other room. She started crying right away.

"Thank you so much Matty! I was so afraid when I saw him try and grab me! You guys are the best friends ever!" She yelled.

Matty was so happy. He had her in a tight embrace, and she was crying into his chest. He felt bad for her though. It must have been scary to almost be molested. Well it didn't matter now. All he did was hold her in his arms and pray that they would one day be together. But this would only last a little because they all went in and got wasted before they all went to bed. Before they went to bed Sakura gave Matty a kiss on the cheek. He felt amazing. And as he lay in bed, all he thought was that tomorrow was Sunday, which meant he had school in 2 days. So he started football and tried out for the play. And all he did was pray for him to get into the play with Sakura.

**Okay well that's the end of that chapter. There will be more do not worry my friends, but if you want more…then please READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE…. Well ok I'm out, the next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow morning…peace**

**Next Chapter- Homework, Sports, and Drama**

**Preview- Matty believes he can balance all of these things but he finds out its harder than it looks, also the kids from the theatre are back on the streets, what will they do when they see matty alone on the streets? Tune in and find out!**


End file.
